disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Marvel's Avengers Academy
Marvel's Avengers Academy, or simply Avengers Academy 'is an animated superhero action comedy/drama sitcom based on the TinyCo game ''Marvel Avengers Academy. The show focuses on teenaged versions of the Avengers and other Marvel Heroes attending school while saving the world from evil. The show had a crossover with the cast of Big Hero 6. Characters Main Characters *'Iron Man/Tony Stark '(voiced by Dave Franco) A billionaire playboy and CEO of Stark Industries. *'Wasp/Janet van Dyne '(voiced by Tara Strong) The school's peppy fashionista, social butterfly and Tony's best friend. *'Black Widow/Natasha Romanova '(voiced by Grey Griffin) A rebellious student and S.H.I.E.L.D. agent in training. *'Falcon/Sam Wilson '(voiced by Hannibal Buress) A friend of both Tony and Steve's who posseses the power of flight. *'Captain America/Steve Rogers '(voiced by Roger Craig Smith) A former WWII soldier who's Tony's rival and friend. *'Loki Laufeyson '(voiced by Tom Cassell) The god of mischief and Thor's brother. *'Thor Odinson '(voiced by Colton Hayes) The god of thunder and one of the school's top football players *'Enchantress/Amora '(voiced by Laura Bailey) The Asgardian queen bee of the school. She has a crush on Thor. *'The Hulk/Bruce Banner '(voiced by Justin Roiland (Bruce Banner) and John Cena (Hulk)) A nerd who turns into a raging monster when angered or provoked. Bruce is usually seen hanging out with Ms. Marvel and Spider-Man while as the Hulk, he hangs out with Drax and Thor. *'Virginia "Pepper" Potts '(voiced by Cristina Vee) Student assistant to Nick Fury and Tony's love interest. *'Peggy Carter '(voiced by Hayley Atwell) An SSR agent and Captain America's girlfriend. She is idolized by Black Widow. Secondary Characters *'Ms. Marvel/Kamala Khan '(voiced by Priyanka Chopra) A shy yet, energetic gamer girl. *'Spider-Man/Peter Parker '(voiced by Drake Bell) The school newspaper's photographer with spider-like powers. He is also a friend of Bruce Banner and Ms. Marvel *'Star-Lord/Peter Quill '(voiced by Will Friedle) The alien/human hybrid son of Meridith Quill and J'son and leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *'Gamora '(voiced by Nika Futterman) The adopted daughter of Thanos and member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She usually hangs out with Black Widow. *'Drax the Destroyer '(voiced by David Soblov) One of the school's top athletes and a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy who sometimes takes metaphors literally. *'Rocket Raccoon '(voiced by Seth Green) A genetically altered raccoon who's a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. *'Groot '(voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) The Guardians of the Galaxy's tree-like member and Rocket's best friend. *'Mantis '(voiced by Tara Strong) An empathetic member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. She usually hangs out with Ms. Marvel and Wasp. *'Deadpool/Wade Wilson '(voiced by Jerry Trainor) The school's prankster who often breaks the fourth wall. *'Squirrel Girl/Doreen Green '(voiced by Kristen Schaal) A hyperactive girl who usually hangs around the trees with her squirrels. *'Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange '(voiced by Taron Egerton) A teen neurosurgeon and sorcerer. Faculty *'Nick Fury '(voiced by Keith David) The headmaster of Avengers Academy and director of S.H.I.E.L.D. *'Phil Coulson '(voiced by Clark Gregg) A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and the vice principal. *'Maria Hill '(voicd by Cobie Smulders) Another fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and gym teacher. *'Stan the Janitor '(voiced by Stan Lee) The school's wisecracking janitor who is also an informant to the Watchers. *'Hank Pym '(voiced by Nolan North) 'The original Ant-Man and the school's science teacher. Villains *'Madame Hydra (voiced by Cree Summer) The headmistress of Hydra School. *'Red Skull/Johann Schmidt '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) 'Captain America's arch-nemesis and Madame Hydra's second-in-command. *'The Collector/Taneleer Tivian '(voiced by Tom Kenny) A nerdy student of Avengers Academy who wants to capture the Guardians of the Galaxy for his collection. *'The Green Goblin/Norman Osborn '(voiced by Willem Dafoe and Corey Burton ) The evil head of Oscorp, Tony's business competitor and Spider-Man's arch enemy. Other Characters *'Howard the Duck '(voiced by Seth Green) An anthropomorphic duck who occasionally hangs around campus. *'J.A.R.V.I.S. '(voiced by David Kaye) Tony's A.I. assistant who usually talks to him through his armor. *'Yondu Udonta '''(voiced by Rob Paulsen) Star-Lord's foster father, leader of the Ravagers and a former student of Avengers Academy. Category:Marvel Category:TV Shows